1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve cartridge for a solenoid valve, and to an associated solenoid valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional solenoid valve, particularly for a hydraulic unit, which is used for instance in an anti-lock brake system (ABS) or a traction control system (TC system) or an electronic stability program system (ESP system), is shown in FIG. 1. As can be seen from FIG. 1, the conventional solenoid valve 1, which is embodied for instance as a regulating valve that is open when without current, includes a magnet assembly 2 for generating a magnetic flux, which includes a housing jacket 2.1, a winding holder 2.2, a coil winding 2.3, and a cover disk 2.4; and a valve cartridge 7, which includes a capsule 7.1, a valve insert 10 inserted by a first end 10.2 into the capsule 7.1, which valve insert is additionally joined to the capsule 7.1 via a sealing weld 7.2, a magnet armature 4 having a tappet 12, and a restoring spring 6. By means of supplying current to the coil winding 2.3 via electrical terminals 2.5, the magnet assembly 2 generates a magnetic force which moves the longitudinally movable magnet armature 4, along with the tappet 12 that includes a closing element 12.1 with a main sealing element 12.2, counter to the force of the restoring spring 6 against the valve insert 10. The valve insert 10 conducts the magnetic flux, introduced by the magnet assembly 2 via the cover disk 2.4, axially across an air gap 3 in the direction of the magnet armature 4.
In addition, on a second end 10.1, the valve insert 10 receives the so-called valve body 11, which includes a main valve seat 8 into which the main sealing element 122, embodied as a sealing dome, plunges sealingly in order to realize the sealing function of the solenoid valve 1. For the purpose of being calked to a fluid block, a calking flange 10.3 is integrally formed onto the valve insert 10. As can also be seen from FIG. 1, a lower valve part 14 is pressed and braced against the valve insert 10 axially and this lower valve part includes a check valve 14.2 disposed eccentrically to the main axis 1.1 of the valve. The lower valve part 14, embodied for instance as a plastic insert, additionally serves the purpose of sealing off from a surrounding fluid block, for sealing off from the valve body 11, and for receiving a flat filter 14.1.